Thanks you, Goodbye
by Black-Strange-Stars
Summary: Encore une fois j'ai essayé de t'appeler. Encore une fois la même chose. Encore et encore, tu as disparu de mes côtés depuis bien trop longtemps. De longues années où nous ne sommes pas revus ou même parlés et, pourtant, je garde en moi une lueur d'espoir. Il est enfin temps de la laisser s'éteindre, aujourd'hui, c'est mon dernier message. Alors...Merci, Au revoir.
1. Thanks you, Goodbye

_Je voudrais, avant tout, remercier ma bêta, **Draki Shevio Nalombre** , qui a consacré son temps à corriger ma fiction._

* * *

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate. Et la musique Alors Alors appartient, elle, à Bigflo et Oli.

* * *

 **THANKS YOU, GOODBYE**

* * *

« _Le numéro que vous demandé n'est pas attribué ou n'est pas disponible, votre appel ne peut aboutir._ »

Encore une fois j'ai essayé de t'appeler. Encore une fois la même chose. Encore et encore, tu as disparu de mes côtés depuis bien trop longtemps.

* * *

 **Alors alors**

Quand je pense que ça fait aussi longtemps qu'on ne se voit plus, je pourrais presque en rire. Toi qui voulait qu'on reste l'un avec l'autre pour toujours, qu'on se suive dans la même université. Et nous voilà à présent, avec pas plus de contact que deux étrangers.

* * *

 **Dis-moi qu't'es resté avec elle**

Et cette fille ? Celle que tu m'as présentée sur un coup de tête et avec qui tu es resté un peu trop de temps après avoir changé d'université. Es-tu encore avec elle ? Elle qui m'avait tellement causé de jalousies… De jalousies car je venais de me rendre compte que je t'aimais…

* * *

 **Tu m'disais : "C'est la bonne et bordel, qu'elle est belle"**

Je n'y avais pas trop cru à cette histoire-là, tu n'avais jamais semblé être fait pour te caser. Apparemment j'avais tort. Et tu étais si heureux… Je n'allais pas briser ton bonheur comme ça. Et au fond, j'avais tellement mal.

* * *

 **On refaisait le monde, sur le canap' de l'appart  
**

Je me souviens de notre petit studio à quelques rues de l'académie dans laquelle on avait été admis, de notre vie commune et agréable malgré tout. De toi et moi, allongés dans le noir, parlant d'avenir, même si tu perçais déjà trop bien dans le volley.

* * *

 **Maintenant j'voudrais savoir où tu te caches sur la carte**

Et nous voilà, si loin de nos rêves ''d'ados'' si on peut dire ça comme ça. Moi, travaillant dans une entreprise en tant que vice-pré et toi, auprès des étoiles et des stars de nos jours, inaccessible, joueur de volley-ball en équipe nationale. Un de tes rêves s'est réalisé, pas vrai ? Et celui de notre vie commune s'en est fait écrasé. Et je ne sais toujours pas où tu pourrais te trouver.

* * *

 **Alors alors**

Je voudrais te dire que je suis heureux là, dans cette vie actuellement. Mais ça serait un mensonge. Tu me manques Oika-… non. Tooru. Si je peux te l'avouer maintenant, c'est que j'ai bien dû ravaler cette fierté, je suppose qu'elle a disparue avec toi. Peut-être que c'est ça grandir. Laisser une partie de soi derrière.

* * *

 **On s'est promis de pas s'lâcher, alors alors, et je crois bien qu'on s'est raté**

Le jour de ton départ, je me souviens que tu pleurais. Et tu n'étais pas le seul. Je pleurais aussi. Pour une fois, j'aurais bien voulu m'imposer clairement, t'obliger à rester. Mais une nouvelle vie t'attendait, ton destin t'attendait. Et je ne pouvais m'opposer à cela. Parce que c'était ton choix. Malgré tes promesses de me revenir, tu m'as laissé derrière. Au fond, c'est ça aussi l'amour. Laisser partir, pour ne pas être une chaîne, un mur, une cage. Pour laisser ceux qu'on aime s'envoler vers ce qu'ils veulent faire et devenir. Et accompagner leur envol.

* * *

 **T'as changé de numéro ou t'avais pas envie de me parler quand je t'ai appelé, hein ?  
**

Combien de fois t'ai-je appelé et tu m'as répondu ? Et combien de fois mes appels sont restés sans réponse ? Était-ce ça, je ne t'étais plus autant indispensable qu'avant ? Même si tu continuais de l'être pour moi ?

* * *

 **Alors alors**

Le vide du manque s'est creusé rapidement dans mon cœur. J'ai appris à faire avec. J'ai appris à ne plus vouloir t'appeler tout le temps en espérant que tu décroches, j'ai appris à ne pas vérifier aussi souvent ma boîte aux lettres dans l'espoir d'en recevoir une de ta part, j'ai appris à ne plus me sentir coupable quand je ramenais quiconque dans mon lit le soir, j'ai appris…. J'ai appris à arrêter d'espérer tout simplement.

* * *

 **Est-ce que t'as fini tes études ? T'avais plein d'rêves, mais juste pas assez d'thune**

Avec le volley, je me demande même si tu as fini tes études. Nos vies étaient assez modestes, c'est vrai, notre appart n'était pas un palace. Je sais que cette bourse t'était plus qu'inespérée, je sais que tu te devais de l'accepter.

* * *

 **J'ai une liste de tout c'que j'voudrais dire**

Je suis désolé de venir te reparler comme ça. Après tout, on a un peu disparu l'un pour l'autre mais je sens que… Je sens que je ne t'ai pas tout dit, que j'ai besoin de te dire beaucoup d'autres choses. Alors si tu reçois ce message, écoute-le jusqu'à la fin, okay ?

* * *

 **Toi qui répondais présent quand on parlait d'avenir**

L'avenir nous semblait plus qu'incertain quand on était jeunes. Mais d'une certaine manière, c'était mieux comme ça. On avait encore le choix de ce qu'on voulait faire et devenir. On n'avait pas une ligne droite et tracée. Combien de fois s'est-on imaginé un futur où nous serions ensemble ? Je ne peux même plus m'en rappeler, cela fait si longtemps et pourtant j'aimerai y revenir à cette époque, à tes côtés.

* * *

 **Alors, alors**

Sinon, comment tu vas ? Je pourrais poser la question même si je sais déjà la réponse. Tu vas sûrement très bien. Je t'ai vu aux mondiaux, tu n'as pas changé hein ? Juste, ça faisait bizarre de te voir à la télé comme ça. Parce que tu es si proche et en même temps si loin. Parce que, à présent, un gouffre nous sépare.

* * *

 **On devait faire le tour de la Terre**

Et toutes les promesses qu'on s'était faites, tu t'en souviens ? Faire le tour du monde, c'est un peu cliché et stupide. Pourtant c'était ce qu'on s'était promis. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en souviens maintenant, après tout, ça peut avoir peu d'importance, tu peux l'avoir déjà oublié depuis longtemps.

* * *

 _Ils sont allongés dans leurs lits, côte à côte, dans la petite chambre d'Oikawa, la soirée a déjà été chargée et c'est l'heure de dormir et pourtant._

 _\- Iwa-chan..._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Ça te dirait, quand on aura gagné un peu d'argent, on prendra des vacances et on ira faire le tour du monde ?_

 _\- Pfft. Ouais... pourquoi pas._

 _\- C'est une promesse alors !~_

* * *

 **Tu sais, moi, ma valise est encore prête**

Je me demande bien pourquoi j'avais accepté si facilement ce soir-là. J'aimerais savoir mais ça fait un peu trop longtemps, j'ai oublié...Peut-être que la perspective de ce voyage me plaisait bien, ou encore le fait qu'on reste en contact plus tard, bien plus tard. Alors qu'aujourd'hui on l'a perdu.

* * *

 **Et si jamais tu nous reviens, est-ce que j'vais te reconnaître ?**

As-tu changé ? Pas physiquement je veux dire mais... plutôt moralement. Es-tu plus mature ? Ou toujours aussi gamin ? Encore une des nombreuses choses que je risque de ne jamais savoir. Je me souviens d'un des seuls appels que tu m'as passé, celui pour me dire que tu rentrais en national, tu étais tellement heureux, je l'étais tout autant pour toi.

* * *

 _\- Je suis pris dans l'équipe nationale ! Je vais pouvoir...y rentrer ! J'ai eu vent de quelques de mes coéquipiers et je sais qu'Ushijima y sera. Je vais devoir faire avec...Mais il y aura aussi Bokuto et Kuroo. Je pense que ce sera une vraiment bonne équipe, j'ai tellement hâte !_

 _\- Je suis content pour toi. Ne prends pas trop la grosse tête non plus, Shittykawa. Tu vas devoir t'intégrer dedans avant tout. Mais bon courage._

 _\- Merci Iwa-chan !~_

* * *

 **Faut pas qu'on laisse mourir nos promesses... (non)**

Les promesses, c'est plutôt futile non ? La plupart ne se réalisent pas, sont brisées bien avant l'heure ou jamais réalisées ou même ''en cours''. J'aime bien penser comme ça, que les nôtres ne sont pas abandonnées, délaissées, oubliées mais plutôt en pause, ça fait du bien au moral. Ou j'aime bien me faire souffrir. C'est beau l'espoir. Et ça fait mal.

* * *

 **Alors alors**

Quand j'y pense, tu ne dis pas grand-chose de ta vie privée. On en sait plus sur tes coéquipiers que sur toi, tu gardes bien tout sous clé. Je me demande bien si tu as quelqu'un en ce moment, comment tu vas... j'aimerai... j'aimerai une réponse. Un message. Même seulement un ''je vais bien'' me suffirait au moins à me dire que tu as un peu pensé à moi...

* * *

 **T'es où ? Tu m'manques**

Si ça se trouve, en ce moment, tu es sur la plage, en vacances, tranquillement, loin de tout le monde. L'entre-saison est toujours un peu vide, aucun tournoi pour vous et moi, le taff continue. J'ai entendu que ton genou te faisait encore mal de temps en temps, j'espère que ce n'est rien de trop grave mais sinon ne va pas te ruiner la santé.

* * *

 **C'est fou ! J'y pense**

Je me suis un peu laissé aller en évoquant tout ça, pas vrai ? C'est vrai, je suis nostalgique de cette époque, elle me manque. Tu me manques. Peut-être que des gens sont faits pour être ensemble et d'autres non, peut-être qu'on est juste pas doués pour garder le contact...

* * *

 **Chaque jour, j'te vois partout !**

Parfois, dans la foule, j'ai l'impression de te voir, une tête qui te ressemble, un regarde qui me happe et, pendant un instant, je suis pris dans le doute avant de me rendre compte que tu n'es pas là, que tu es toujours ailleurs. J'ai espéré que tu reviennes et j'ai voulu aller te chercher avant de me résigner, je ne sais pas si ça vaut la peine que je foute ma vie en l'air maintenant.

* * *

 **Ils disent que tu reviendras pas, que t'es malade, que t'es mort**

La plupart de mes proches n'ont pas tenté de me dissuader de t'aimer, ou de me faire t'oublier, ils m'ont juste soutenu. Mais m'ont clairement fait comprendre qu'ils ne pensaient pas que tu reviennes, qu'en ayant déjà perdu le contact, il y a encore moins de chances qu'on se revoit un jour.

* * *

 **J'aimerais que tu sois là, juste pour leur donner tort**

J'aurais bien aimé une autre alternative où je t'aurais suivi dans cette ville, aurait intégré une académie proche et où on aurait continué de vivre tous les deux. Un futur où on serait restés proches, peut-être alors, je t'aurais avoué ce que je ressentais. Je ne sais pas... je ne sais plus trop... Bien que tu ais hanté mes rêves trop longtemps.

* * *

 **Alors, dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'tu deviens ?**

Contrairement à tes coéquipiers, ce n'est vraiment pas facile de trouver quelque chose sur toi, la moindre info. Oui, j'en suis résolu à chercher sur le net pour prendre de tes nouvelles, je suis tombé bas, je sais. Tu parles aux journalistes aisément, avec un sourire, éclipsant les questions sur ta vie privée. Mais je sais reconnaître ton masque malgré tout, le masque que tu affichais quand tu étais au lycée de temps en temps, et celui que je brisais facilement. Une part de toi qui n'a pas changé. Je suppose.

* * *

 **C'est vrai, ça fait longtemps**

Et après tout ça, depuis combien de temps as-tu cessé de répondre ? Depuis combien de temps avons-nous perdu contact ? Je ne saurais pas dire, mais ça me semble long, beaucoup trop long pour que j'aille bien.

* * *

 **Alors, dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'tu deviens ?**

Les Jeux Olympiques viendront l'année prochaine, tu les feras sûrement et je passerais une saison de plus à te regarder, à te soutenir, sans être à tes côtés. Ceux-là se dérouleront en France, si je me souviens bien. Ça a l'air d'être un beau pays, très tolérant. Je crois qu'il y aura des heures de décalage par contre mais rien de ce que je dis n'est exact... Mais tu risques d'être dépaysé. J'espère que tu profiteras bien de ce voyage.

* * *

 **C'est vrai, ça fait longtemps, qu'tu dis rien**

Je dirais que c'est inquiétant le silence, le fait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles. Et, si tu n'apparaissais pas à la télé, je crois que ça m'aurait définitivement transi d'inquiétude. Mais j'ai quand même une occasion de te voir du coup, une occasion de savoir que tu es encore en vie. C'est ce qui compte le plus.

* * *

 **J'ai cherché dans le quartier mais non, non**

Pendant un certain temps, je me suis dit que, peut-être, après les études et ton intégration en équipe, tu allais repasser à l'appart alors j'essayais d'y être le plus souvent possible. Mais tu n'es jamais venu.

* * *

 **J'ai fait le tour de la Terre mais non, non**

J'ai été un peu faire le tour de nos connaissances, leur demandant s'ils avaient des nouvelles de toi, mais eux non plus. D'ailleurs, ils étaient surpris que je n'en sache pas plus qu'eux ou que je ne sois pas parti avec toi. Faut dire qu'ils avaient sûrement eu l'habitude de nous voir ensemble.

* * *

 **J'ai demandé à ta mère mais non, non**

Je suis même retourné dans notre ancien quartier, où on habitait avant l'université. Je suis repassé voir mes parents, ça leur a fait plaisir. Mais ta famille avait déménagé, impossible de leur demander de tes nouvelles.

* * *

 **Pas d'nouvelles (pas d'nouvelles)**

Toujours rien, toujours rien. Peu importe le nombre de recherches que j'effectuais ou les personnes que j'interrogeais, impossible de savoir où tu te trouvais. Tu n'avais pas plus laissé de traces à eux qu'à moi. Et puis, tu avais disparu.

* * *

 **J'ai attendu tout l'été mais non, non**

L'été est vite arrivé, coupant court à mes réflexions. Un de tes nouveaux tournois est arrivé et je t'ai revu. Enfin... revu est un bien grand terme vu que tu n'étais qu'à la télé et pas avec moi, chez moi, à mes côtés.

* * *

 **J'ai espéré tout l'hiver mais non, non**

Puis j'ai suivi le même schéma, interrogé à nouveau des personnes, sans plus de résultat. Et je suis arrivé à court. Au mois d'hiver, je n'avais plus de pistes, plus rien pour te trouver. Comme les autres, je t'avais finalement perdu et était devenu simple spectateur.

* * *

 **Mais comme dit le proverbe, (ah !)**

J'ai arrêté alors de vouloir te retrouver. Même si, au fond de moi, l'espoir que tu reviennes ne s'était pas éteint. Comme s'il avait besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire que tu étais parti, qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de te trouver.

* * *

 **Bonne nouvelle**

Mais... après tout, comment pouvais-je te trouver quand tout le monde avant moi avait échoué ? Quand ce que tu faisais entre les saisons était inconnu ? Si, à un certain temps, j'avais été celui qui te connaissait le mieux, les années avaient sûrement dû changer ça ? Je n'y pouvais rien à ces questions et petit à petit, elles avaient envahi ma tête.

* * *

 **Alors alors**

C'était indescriptible mais... j'avais eu du mal à me changer les idées après ça. Parce que je me sentais mal, j'avais presque eu l'impression que tu attendais quelque chose de moi, de ton meilleur ami. Mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je n'arrivais pas à le deviner. Ou peut-être que je me prenais trop la tête avec mes questions ? … oui je pense que c'était ça.

* * *

 **T'es parti, chercher ton Eldorado ?**

J'avais toujours l'impression que tu avais un but derrière chaque action. Quand on a emménagé ensemble, je t'ai demandé si, mais tu n'as rien dit. Tu m'as juste souri. Un sourire qui me donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir tout de toi, que tu me cachais quelque chose. As-tu atteint ton objectif depuis la dernière fois ? Parmi les stars en tant que joueur de volley-ball reconnu, es-tu comblé ? Ne te manque-t-il pas quelque chose ?

* * *

 **Tout le monde t'adore-adore**

Au fond, tu es plutôt dans ton élément. Que ce soit au lycée ou à l'université, tout le monde t'adorait. Les filles comme les garçons, bien que ce n'était pas vraiment la même ''adoration'' et, même si tu suscitais des jalousies, tu savais toujours te faire apprécier de ceux qui te détestaient. Et pareil pour le volley... tu étais fait pour. D'ailleurs, personne, moi y compris, ne te voyait sans.

* * *

 **On s'kiffait à mort, amore**

Plein de fois où tu aurais pu partir, aller voir ailleurs, te faire d'autres amis et pourtant, tu es resté avec moi. Je n'avais pas un caractère aimable, me montrait même ''méchant'' avec toi mais tu t'accrochais quand même à moi. Et d'une certaine manière, moi aussi. On était chacun la bouée de sauvetage de l'autre dans cette mer agitée par la pression sociale.

* * *

 **T'es peut-être à Bora-Bora, en maillot ou en tongs**

Je suis sûr que tu as déjà visité plus de la moitié des lieux que j'aurais voulu visiter en tour du monde, ça me fait un peu bizarre de me dire qu'on a fait sa vie chacun de son côté, sans se soucier de l'autre. Je suis aussi souvent demandé ce qui se serait passé si je t'avais retenu, si je t'avais dit que je t'aimais… serais-tu resté ?

* * *

 **Si c'est une de tes blagues, celle-là elle est trop longue**

Tu as laissé de nombreuses choses derrière toi, des affaires que tu as oublié à la maison, une vague odeur de ton parfum… Des trucs qu'il aurait mieux fallu que je jette dès que tu étais parti. Parce que, se raccrocher à une illusion ça fait mal.

* * *

 **Alors Alors, comment c'est ailleurs ?**

À un certain temps, j'aurais tout fait pour te retrouver. Je t'aurais cherché partout. Je t'ai cherché partout. Je serais même allé te voir à tes championnats mais maintenant... maintenant, je ne sais même plus si ça en voudrait la peine.

* * *

 **J'attends un SMS ou un pigeon voyageur**

Des fois, je me surprends à espérer à nouveau recevoir un message, un appel, de ta part, ça disparaît bien vite. Mais ça me laisse toujours un vide, un manque... non… ça fait réapparaître le vide et le manque que tu as laissé derrière toi en partant.

* * *

 **Y'a encore nos tags sur le banc, lisibles et entiers, faut qu'tu vois comme la ville a changée**

Des fois comme ça, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, mais après l'entraînement, on montait sur la plus grande colline qui surplombait la ville. Il n'y avait que nous face aux étoiles et on se sentait les rois du monde, du moins c'est ce que tu m'avais dit. Chaque jour se ressemblait à l'époque et était une routine tranquille. À jamais finie, pas vrai ?

* * *

 **Alors alors**

Je dirais que, après les études, trouver un boulot n'a pas été si facile. Déjà, la plupart des postes étaient pris et, pour en obtenir un, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de me montrer meilleur que les autres. Un véritable calvaire à vrai dire. Jusqu'à ce que je reçoive un coup de fil d'un ancien ami de la même université qui me proposait de fonder une entreprise.

* * *

 **Tu sais que je suis un peu râleur**

On avait un peu des caractères opposés, ça a été dur de se mettre d'accord. D'ailleurs, sur certains points, il te ressemblait assez. Même obstination, détermination et surtout même ridicule fierté. Enfin… après de nombreuses tentatives, je suis finalement devenu vice-directeur de notre entreprise.

* * *

 **T'as toujours eu du retard, t'étais jamais à l'heure à l'heure**

Les premiers mois, les horaires étaient si stricts et serrées que je sais que tu aurais eu du mal à maintenir le rythme. Mais comme c'était notre début, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'on se rate. Conférence, réunion, embauche, tout s'est déroulé très vite et, en un clin d'œil, j'étais à ma place et tu étais à la tienne, bien loin de moi.

* * *

 **Allô allô ? Y'a comme une latence**

Je me demande bien pourquoi tu n'as jamais répondu à aucun de mes appels. Étais-tu occupé ? As-tu perdu mon numéro ? Changé le tien ? Décidé de couper tout lien avec le passé ? … je pourrais avoir des dizaines d'idées comme ça, sans jamais savoir laquelle est la bonne.

* * *

 **C'est plus que du retard là, c'est une absence**

Au fond, ça veut dire que, moi aussi, à la fin de ce message, je fais table-rase du passé, je t'oublie finalement. Ou en tout cas, arrête de t'attendre. Mais je m'en fiche pas mal. Il faut toujours du temps, rien ne se fait comme on veut.

* * *

 **Alors alors**

T'a-t-on déjà demandé si tu avais une chose dans ta vie que tu voudrais changer ? Moi, si. Au début, je suis resté abasourdi par la question. La réponse me semblait dure à formuler. Comment résumer tous mes regrets en une seule chose ? Pourtant j'ai répondu. Toi.

* * *

 **Des nouvelles ? Même si elles sont mauvaises**

Je dirais que notre perte de contact ne s'est pas faite toute suite... les appels devenaient de moins en moins fréquents, passant de week-end à semaine à mois et puis... un jour tout a cessé. J'ai été occupé, je ne t'ai pas appelé, toi non plus, et la fois d'après, tu ne répondais déjà plus. Peut-être étions-nous trop occupés par nos vies pour maintenir notre amitié ?... C'est dur à dire et même à avaler comme explication.

* * *

 **J'ai fait tous les hôpitaux, appelé tous les hôtels**

Peut-être qu'en écoutant ce message, si tu l'écoutes, tu te demandes pourquoi je ne t'ai pas avoué tout ça, tout ce que je ressentais, plus tôt. La réponse est simple en fait, j'avais déjà peur de ton rejet mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. La réaction des autres à notre égard si nous étions ensemble, les moqueries, les blagues, le dégoût apparent… étais-je prêt à supporter ça ? Oui. Étais-je prêt à t'embarquer dedans ? Non.

* * *

 **Si t'en as marre, dis-le-moi en face, cash !**

En continuant sur ça et pour te donner un bon exemple de réaction que pourraient avoir la plupart des gens qui apprendraient que deux gars sortent ensemble et s'aiment, je vais te parler un peu de la fois où j'ai fait mon coming-out, où je l'ai avoué à mes parents.

* * *

 **Tu sais, j'ai passé l'âge de jouer à cache-cache**

J'avais un peu de mal à garder ça pour moi. Mais mes parents ne semblaient pas être contre. Alors j'ai décidé de leur en parler, de leur dire que j'aimais les garçons. Je n'avais pas pu espérer pire réaction, leurs mots étaient blessants, aiguisés comme des couteaux. À ce moment, j'aurais préféré être sourd que de les entendre. En passant par le fait que j'étais fou, une anomalie, malade, que ce n'était qu'une passe, une blague. Peux-tu imaginer qu'un parent dise ça à son enfant ? La douleur qui s'en est ressentie ? … j'ai coupé tout lien avec eux après ça.

* * *

 **Alors alors**

J'ai aussi découvert un nouveau quotidien où je m'assumais plus vis à vis de moi-même. J'étais libéré en quelque sorte et la réaction de mes parents avait été le choc qui avait brisé mes chaînes. Je faisais face aux gens, peu importe si eux me jugeaient, car ils ne me connaissaient pas.

* * *

 **Faut qu'tu sortes de ta planque**

Certaines personnes ont été beaucoup plus laxistes. Elles m'ont même soutenu, des collègues de travail, des amis, des anciens camarades de classe… on peut dire qu'ils s'en fichaient pas mal, tant que je restais le Iwaizumi Hajime qu'ils connaissaient.

* * *

 **On suffoque dans la pente**

Bien que je supporte quand même assez mal les critiques, j'essayais de passer au-dessus mais au fond, ça m'étouffait un peu. Pourquoi on jugerait quelqu'un en fonction de qui il aime ? Pourquoi on pense qu'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe est dégoûtant ? Pourquoi la société est-elle si étroite d'esprit ?

* * *

 **On supporte plus l'attente**

Je n'avais aucune réponse et j'avais de moins en moins de facilité à le supporter. Jusqu'à ce que mes parents reviennent me voir. Ils s'étaient excusés, avaient dit que cela leur était tombé dessus tout d'un coup. Ils étaient plus inquiets pour moi, pour comment je le vivais.

* * *

 **J'en ai marre, il m'tarde tellement le dénouement**

D'une certaine manière, ça me faisait du bien qu'on ne soit plus en froid. Même si leurs mots restaient toujours là, quelque part dans mon cœur, je ne voulais plus trop y penser et, avec eux, tout devenait un peu plus supportable.

* * *

 **Est-ce que ça t'plait, de savoir que tu nous manques ?**

D'une certaine manière, on ne peut pas dire que j'aime les garçons, car je n'ai aimé que toi. Personne d'autre n'a jamais fait l'affaire, à mon plus grand désespoir. Et cette sombre période que j'ai traversé après mon coming-out, j'aurais aimé que tu sois là avec moi pour l'affronter. Tu me manquais et me manque encore.

* * *

 **Alors, dis-moi qu'est-ce tu deviens ?** **  
**

Cela t'arrive-t-il d'avoir un vide dans le cœur ? La sensation de manquer de quelque chose ? Penses-tu à moi de temps en temps, est-ce que je te manque ? N'éprouves-tu pas, au final, une petite nostalgie de ce temps où on n'en avait rien à foutre des gens, où on était juste nous deux contre le monde entier ?

* * *

 **C'est vrai, ça fait longtemps**

Peut-être que je suis idiot. Totalement et absolument con. Parce que j'ai toujours du mal à me faire à ton absence, au fait que tu ne sois plus là, que tu me manques. Stupide, triplement stupide, tu es mon meilleur ami d'enfance, on s'était déjà connu assez pour en avoir marre l'un de l'autre ?

* * *

 **Alors, dis-moi qu'est-ce tu deviens ?**

Je ne sais franchement pas trop quoi te dire et, en sachant que c'est mon dernier message, j'ai envie de prendre tout mon temps. Même en sachant que je n'aurais sûrement pas davantage de réponse que lors des mois précédents.

* * *

 **C'est vrai, ça fait longtemps, qu'tu dis rien**

Il est tard à la maison. Il fait nuit et le vent est quand même assez frais. Un peu trop frais d'ailleurs mais ça me fait du bien. Je peux en profiter pour réfléchir un peu à comment je vais continuer mon message. Fait-il jour, nuit, après-midi, là où tu es ?

* * *

 **J'ai cherché dans le quartier mais non, non**

Beaucoup de recherches ont été faites. Beaucoup de temps a été gaspillé en perspective. Puisque tu ne reviens pas, ne réponds pas, j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir rêvé du fait que tu ais été un jour à mes côtés. Bien vite, tout me revient à la tronche et je me rappelle que tu étais bel et bien là, il y a longtemps.

* * *

 **J'ai fait le tour de la Terre mais non, non**

Maintenant, que je te retrouve ou non importe peu, pas vrai ? Que pourrais-je te dire en face à face ? Comment pourrais-je combler le vide de toutes ces années ? Comment pourrais-je me persuader que ce n'est pas une illusion ? Ne pas chialer ?

* * *

 **J'ai demandé à ta mère mais non, non**

Je me répète peut-être mais si tu écoutes, va jusqu'à la fin. Je sais que cela ne te correspond pas de commencer des choses sans les finir alors fais de même avec mon message. Supporte-le jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la fin, laisse-moi me libérer totalement de mon fardeau.

* * *

 **Pas d'nouvelles (d'nouvelles)**

Et oui, un fardeau. C'est bien ce que c'est, les regrets, non ? Et le manque, le vide, la peine, l'amour, l'absence. Des poids sur le cœur, voilà ce que c'est. Tu ne donnes plus de nouvelles. Plus rien.

* * *

 **J'ai attendu tout l'été mais non, non**

Les saisons ont défilé bien vite. Je me trouvais en juin. Mon anniversaire. Comme toujours, sans toi, un certain vide est présent mais j'essaie de ne pas m'en rendre compte, de faire comme si ma vie était complète, comblée. Mais je suis tout sauf complet.

* * *

 **J'ai espéré tout l'hiver mais non, non**

Et aussi vite que ça, juillet et ton anniversaire étaient arrivés. Bien sûr, je t'ai quand même envoyé un message, sans réponse comme toujours. Mais je me sentais un peu mieux. Puis c'est encore passé, automne, hiver. Toujours aussi froid, cette année, de la neige. C'était assez joli et je me suis senti nostalgique en pensant qu'on jouait ensemble dessous des années auparavant.

* * *

 **Mais comme dit le proverbe, (ah !)**

Le temps continue de défiler, vite et sans pouvoir être arrêté. Et j'ai peur. Peur de vieillir trop vite, qu'on ne se revoit jamais même si, pour l'instant, on semble bien partis pour mais j'imagine que si je n'ai pas de nouvelles...

* * *

 **Bonne nouvelle**

C'est que tout va bien de ton côté. Ou du moins que tu ne rencontres aucun souci et n'a pas l'envie de renouveler avec le passé. C'est compréhensible. Je suppose.

* * *

 **Alors, alors, alors, alors, alors...**

Depuis qu'on était enfants, on avait toujours été l'un avec l'autre. Allant à la même école, collège, lycée et à présent université. Je pensais que cela resterait ainsi et je l'espérais sincèrement. J'aimais être avec toi, tout le temps et n'importe où, que tu m'emportes avec toi et tes manies enfantines. J'aimais vraiment ça malgré tout.

* * *

 **Alors, alors, alors, alors, alors... (tu nous manques frérot)**

Je dirais que c'est dur de se faire à l'idée de quitter les gens qu'on aime. Si on a un quelconque attachement pour quelqu'un, le laisser s'en aller donne le sentiment qu'on t'enlève une partie de toi et ça nous est arrivé tu es parti et mon cœur, avec toi, s'en est allé.

* * *

 **Alors, alors, alors, alors, alors... (Ouais, on a cherché partout !)**

On peut dit que c'est ça la vie : des hauts et des bas. Au final, je m'étais bien habitué à notre vie commune. Nos petites habitudes de ci et de là, nos façons de compléter les oublis de l'un et de l'autre. La vie étudiante passait tranquillement à côté et on continuait à jouer au volley-ball, tu continuais de me faire des passes. Tu pouvais avoir plus, je le savais, tu pouvais aller plus haut. Et ça n'a pas pris trop de temps avant qu'on te remarque.

* * *

« _Iwa-chan…on m'a proposé une place dans un centre d'entraînement intensif pour le volley._ »

« _…c'est loin d'ici…_ »

« _Je pourrais intégrer l'équipe nationale._ »

« _Devrais-je…y aller ?_ »

* * *

 **Alors, alors, alors, alors, alors... (ça fait longtemps)**

Tu me l'avais annoncé tranquillement, incertain. Pas sûr de la décision à prendre, comme si tu me laissais le choix de te dire non. Je ne pouvais pas te garder avec moi, c'était si égoïste et tu méritais tellement. J'avais du mal à encaisser mais il fallait que je m'y résolve. Pour notre dernière année universitaire, mon meilleur ami, celui que j'aimais, partait.

* * *

« _Ouais, félicitations._ »

« _…il devrait y avoir un internat…_ »

« _Tu as intérêt à y parvenir !_ »

« _Tu poses réellement cette question, Shittykawa ? Vas-y, ne t'en fais pas pour les détails. Tu as enfin la chance de réaliser ton rêve, alors pourquoi tu hésiterais ?_ »

* * *

 **Alors, dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'tu deviens ?**

Un billet en direction des meilleurs centres d'entraînement pour le volley avec à la clé possibilité d'intégrer l'équipe nationale ?

Ça ne se refuse pas. Tu étais fait pour, de toute manière, je savais que tu y arriverais. Je savais que c'était le début de la fin. Et un mois plus tard, tu étais réellement parti. J'étais à nouveau seul.

* * *

 **C'est vrai, ça fait longtemps**

Tu as été assez contre le fait qu'on se sépare et moi, j'étais assez résigné. Je savais que là, je ne pourrais pas te suivre. J'étais désolé. Notre aventure s'arrêtait là. C'était la limite pour ceux qui pouvait devenir tellement, et ceux qui étaient destinés à vivre normalement. Je savais que notre temps était limité, j'en avais profité et j'avais tellement redouté la fin. Et elle était arrivée.

* * *

 **Alors, dis-moi qu'est-ce qu'tu deviens ?**

C'est quelque chose d'assez stupide au fond. De s'attacher. Les liens nous entravent, il y a tellement de bonheur que l'on vit et tellement de malheur qui s'ensuit. Comme on dit, les bonnes choses ont une fin, mais aussi un prix. J'ai été heureux de vivre avec toi. J'ai été heureux de voir comment ta carrière décollait. Je serais toujours heureux pour toi. Même de loin, même si je n'ai plus ma place que parmi les spectateurs.

* * *

 **C'est vrai, ça fait longtemps, qu'tu dis rien**

Avec tout ça, tu dois quand même te demander pourquoi je t'envoie un message. J'ai bien dû évoquer mon abandon et pourtant, je voulais te dire tout ça une dernière fois. J'aurais préféré en face à face mais bon. Je ne sais même pas si tu recevras ça, si tu l'écouteras. Je pense que je pourrais te dire que mon ''deuil'' de ta perte ne se fait pas vraiment ou pas entièrement, tu as été l'amour et l'espoir de presque toute ma vie, tu sais ?

C'est dur à effacer, comme les regrets.

C'est lourd, je voudrais te dire encore tellement de choses… Et aussi vivre encore tellement de choses avec toi. Peut-être qu'on est arrivé au point où ça ne marche plus. Où on est des adultes et donc qu'on ne peut pas tout quitter comme ça par amour.

Où on a des responsabilités… des exigences de la part des autres, surtout. Où on est toujours nous-même mais on a changé, grandi. Je ne sais même pas si tu es toujours comme ce Shittykawa que je connaissais, si mes paroles t'atteignent encore. Genre vraiment, si elles te touchent en plein cœur. Et au fond, après tout ce monologue, je sais plus trop quoi dire où comment le finir. J'aurais voulu…j'aurais voulu qu'on reste ensemble.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir te suivre aussi et qui sait, finir dans la même équipe que toi encore, j'aurais voulu qu'on continue d'habiter ensemble, même dans notre appart un peu petit, pour toujours, j'aurais voulu pouvoir te dire tout ça, où même que je n'ai jamais besoin de t'énoncer mes regrets, seul, par téléphone comme un con, j'aurais voulu finir ma vie à tes côtés, et t'aimer, et que tu puisses m'aimer, j'aurais voulu… j'aurais voulu que tu sois là, avec moi, à mes côtés.

…

C'est difficile de… d'arriver à la fin comme ça… j'ai un peu envie de ne pas arrêter d'enregistrer ce message parce que j'ai envie de te dire mille autres choses et… j'ai un peu envie de l'arrêter parce que je crois bien que je vais fondre en larmes avant la fin et… merde, c'est bien la dernière chose que je voudrais durant ce message.

…

La vie est un peu comme ça. On se quitte sans jamais savoir si on va se revoir et coïncidence, on se retrouve ou non. C'est une pute pour ainsi dire. C'est peut-être le hasard, le karma, mais j'y crois pas à toutes ces conneries… je préférais dire que ça dépend de nous plutôt. De nos actions. De ce qu'on décide ou non de faire. On peut la provoquer nous-même cette rencontre et se dire que c'était le destin…. Je crois que je m'égare. Ça m'arrive souvent, j'ai un peu de mal en ce moment, je savais que ce moment allait venir, que j'allais devoir te laisser ce message et j'en avais un peu peur. Au final, le voilà presque fini. Il y a une chose que je ne t'ai pas encore dite. Sur ma liste des regrets, elle serait sûrement en top du classement. C'est je t'aime.

Je t'aime, Tooru Oikawa.

Comme ça, simplement. Et maintenant je peux te dire merci pour tout, pour toutes ces années passées ensemble qui auront été parmi les meilleures de ma vie. Au revoir.

* * *

Juste comme ça, il appuya sur la touche pour raccrocher

Juste comme ça, il laissait une part de lui en arrière.

Juste comme ça, il en finissait avec ses regrets.

Juste comme ça...juste comme ça...

Iwaizumi pleura d'abord après la fin du message parce que ça faisait encore mal, quelque part dans son cœur. Il laissa enfin la flamme de son amour se consumer entièrement avec un sourire amer de désillusions. Il s'y était accroché pendant des années après tout, à l'espoir, c'était dur de le laisser partir maintenant. Il aurait dû en finir dès le début, croire les dires de ses proches et abandonner dès qu'ils avaient perdu contact. À quoi s'était-il raccroché durant toutes ces années ? Qu'avait-il poursuivi ?

Rien, un fantôme.

Et les semaines qui passèrent ne firent que renforcer son impression, après tout, il ne savait même pas si Oikawa avait eu son message. Il préférait oublier cette nuit où il l'avait appelé, faire table rase du passé. C'était bien mieux comme ça.

Oh oui, c'était...bien mieux.

Au bout d'un mois, il se sentait un peu mieux, enfin, peut-être un peu mieux. Il n'arrivait pas trop à distinguer la frontière entre « se sentir bien » et « se sentir mal » alors il préférait dire qu'il « allait bien ».

Au bout de deux mois, il commença enfin à se changer réellement les idées, bien qu'Oikawa soit toujours là quelque part, comme une piqûre de rappel. Son entreprise, commençant à engranger de plus en plus de succès, il ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir la tête ailleurs. Il travailla avec acharnement et oublia un peu.

Au bout de trois mois, son seul couple d'ami, avec qui il était resté en contact après le lycée, Matsukawa et Hanamaki, lui rendirent visite. Ils parlèrent un peu et, avec surprise, il arriva à évoquer Tooru sans trop avoir de difficultés, sans avoir un poids sur le cœur.

Au bout de quatre mois, il se dit qu'il avait été stupide d'en attendre autant de son ami d'enfance, il se dit aussi que le contact à distance n'était pas pour lui et d'autres idées du genre qu'ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble. Et, pour la première fois depuis l'appel, il craqua de nouveau, son cœur au bord des lèvres, et s'effondra dans son lit, laissant sortir les larmes, rongé par cet amour qui ne voulait disparaître.

Un mois passa à nouveau sans qu'il ne fasse rien pour l'oublier, mais rien pour s'en rappeler non plus, puisque ses tentatives auparavant avaient échoué, il prendrait son temps. Quelque chose lui disait pourtant que rien n'était encore fini.

Chaque jour se ressemblait, lever, manger, boulot. Et il rentrait comme d'habitude chez lui, sous un froid hivernal et une tombée fine de neige. L'hiver lui apportait des souvenirs d'eux deux, pour une fois, il ne faisait rien pour les chasser.

Il sourit nostalgiquement en passant devant le vieux parc où ils jouaient auparavant. Et il laissa cette nostalgie l'entourer et l'accompagner dans sa contemplation des balançoires rouillées et laissées à l'abandon. Il s'assit sur l'une d'elles. Et là, dans le froid, il se remémora de nombreuses scènes de leur enfance, de leur adolescence, tous les moments qu'ils avaient partagés. Seul dans cet endroit, comme isolé du temps, il se dit que, peut-être, il était temps de laisser Oikawa s'en aller, vivre, d'arrêter de s'accrocher à lui, à cet espoir de retour. Il se dit que, peut-être, leur histoire était finalement close et que leurs rêves d'enfants devaient rester au passé.

Dans l'hiver mordant, Iwaizumi ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au léger grincement de la balançoire, à leurs rires qu'il pouvait entendre au-delà de ses souvenirs, portés par le vent, et...

\- Iwa-chan.

...À un murmure aussi doux et léger qu'un rêve.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure :

Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous et toutes !

Déjà...je suis toute nouvelle ici, sur ce couple, alors j'espère ne pas m'être trop ratée...Mais je suis toute nerveuse, encore une fois, je commence sur une nouvelle chose, sur ce projet qui me tenait à cœur depuis les vacances. Alors Alors est une de mes chansons préférée de Bigflo et Oli et, en l'écoutant plusieurs fois, le scénario m'est directement venu à l'esprit. Ce n'est peut-être pas très original comme sujet mais bon, on fait avec ! ^^'

La fin pourrait, je dis bien "pourrait", ne pas être définitive. Je ne sais pas trop encore...

J'espère que les caractères ne sont pas trop OC (enfin surtout celui d'Iwaizumi du coup) pour cette première fois et surtout, j'espère grandement que cela vous a plu car c'est mon objectif principal après tout !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer et à savoir si je dois continuer à écrire dessus ou pas. Surtout, avoir un message de votre part, même le plus petit qui soit, me fait toujours plaisir et me motive ! Bref, merci d'avoir lu tout ça et à la prochaine ! ;)

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars ! ^-^


	2. Now, and Forever, Together

_Je voudrais, avant tout, remercier ma bêta, **Draki Shevio Nalombre** , qui a consacré son temps à corriger ma fiction._

* * *

Avertissement: Les personnages appartiennent à Haruichi Furudate.

* * *

 **NOW, AND FOREVER, TOGETHER**

* * *

Leur vie s'était déroulée comme ça. Ils avaient été séparés. C'était tout ce que pouvait constater Oikawa, il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il ne savait même pas comment renouer leurs liens.

Les messages s'enchaînaient de la part d'Iwaizumi et il n'osait jamais décrocher. Pourtant, chaque soir, il était rongé par les regrets de ne pas avoir répondu.

C'était risible, pas vrai ? Intérieurement, il se moquait de lui-même.

Tooru Oikawa qui avait si bien réussi sa carrière et qui n'arrivait plus à faire face de nouveau à son meilleur ami d'enfance.

Au milieu de ses coéquipiers, de ceux qui l'avaient connu aux côtés « d'Iwa-chan », il essayait de sauver les apparences, de faire comme si de rien n'était, mais eux aussi avaient des questions.

Personne ne comprenait.

Il pensait que personne ne pourrait le comprendre.

Il était effrayé, terrifié, par le fait qu'ils se retrouvent mais que l'autre ne le reconnaisse pas, qu'il ait changé. Avait-il même changé ?

Les questions s'enchaînaient, encore et encore, et cela lui pesait de plus en plus.

La vérité derrière tout ça ? Le secret qui lui faisait réellement peur ? Il le savait bien. Un peu trop bien. Il l'avait découvert au fil des années passées avec Iwaizumi.

Il l'aimait.

Ce n'était pas banal, ce n'était pas une simple amitié mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond, de beaucoup moins sain. Et cela pouvait les détruire.

Il préférait que son ami garde une bonne image de lui et qu'il enterre tous ses sentiments distordus au plus profond de lui avant qu'ils ne blessent qui que ce soit.

Parce que, une fois parti, il avait encore eu l'espoir de revenir.

Une fois parti, il avait encore eu l'espoir de se faire aimer en retour.

Il ne l'avait pas gardé longtemps.

Les appels s'espaçaient toujours plus, le volley lui prenait trop de temps. Il avait rompu avec sa petite-amie depuis longtemps. Elle était vraiment adorable mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, il ne pouvait pas la rendre heureuse.

Lui, était désespérément malheureux. Tout n'était que le fruit d'un amour jamais avoué, resté condensé au fin fond de son cœur.

Rien ne pouvait vraiment l'aider, il avait toujours un vide, il était toujours vide. L'amour ne lui accordait aucun répit, sans cesse, il pensait à Iwaizumi.

La tête envieuse de le voir.

La peur au ventre de l'appeler.

Il avait gardé encore un peu d'espoir, c'était léger, mais en finissant ses études, il pensait pouvoir retourner dans sa ville, reprendre une bonne vieille routine avec son ami dans leur appart petit mais confortable.

Tout avait changé.

L'équipe nationale avait été devant lui. Son rêve avait été à portée de main. Alors il l'avait saisie, il avait pris la chance qu'on lui donnait.

D'une certaine part, il ne regretterait jamais d'avoir fait ce choix et d'une autre... il le regrettait tellement.

Une star est suivie, observée constamment. Sa vie privée est exposée. Et, sachant combien les avis étaient critiques sur l'homosexualité au Japon, la peur qu'il conservait n'avait fait que s'accroître de plus en plus.

Il savait que ses coéquipiers étaient comme lui et faisaient de leur mieux pour le supporter mais, en voyant leur quotidien, qui ne se découragerait pas ?

Il était prêt à l'affronter, il aurait été prêt à tout affronter pour Iwaizumi mais, s'il l'aimait en retour, qui lui disait qu'il serait aussi prêt à affronter ce calvaire ?

Oikawa ne voulait pas lui infliger ça. Lui infliger son retour et gâcher leur amitié. Aussi, une autre question subsistait. Qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas déjà casé, marié ?

Ouais, c'était mieux comme ça.

* * *

À nouveau, quelque chose était arrivé à ses coéquipiers, à ses amis. Il le savait, le sentait. Ses doutes se confirmèrent quand il regarda un bulletin d'informations à la télé.

Journaliste : **Scandale dans la troisième avenue, une maison a été vandalisée et a failli être réduite en cendres. Plus d'informations après la météo.**

Il n'en avait pas besoin de plus. Il reconnaissait parfaitement la photo. C'était la maison que Kuroo et Bokuto s'étaient achetés ensemble. Méconnaissable sous les insultes et la façade noircie, nul doute que plus personne n'y habiterait plus jamais.

Il mit un instant avant de réaliser. Encore. Ils s'en prenaient encore plein la tronche. Qu'avaient-ils fait à part s'aimer ? ... Rien. Le dégoût lui monta dans la bouche. Il essuya des larmes furieuses au coin de ses yeux.

Ouais, c'était mieux comme ça.

 _C'est de ça dont je veux le préserver... Au final, qui je préserve vraiment ? Lui ? Ou plutôt... moi ?_

Aussi, il ne s'étonna pas quand il reçut un appel de Bokuto lui demandant de les héberger.

* * *

Au final, ils ne savaient pas si c'était provisoire ou alors éternel qu'ils restent chez lui. Mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il avait pris une grande maison avec un jardin, encadrée par des murs et un portail. C'était si grand, si vide, qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait acheté celle-là.

Elle ne faisait que renforcer sa solitude…

Elle aurait été parfaite pour deux, ou même pour une famille, mais pour lui non. La compagnie du couple lui fit du bien.

Que faisait Iwaizumi en ce moment ? Cela était tellement simple, il pouvait prendre des nouvelles. Mais il se figea dès que le téléphone fut dans sa main. Il ne se sentait pas en droit. Parce qu'il ne lui avait jamais répondu alors qu'il l'attendait.

* * *

\- Koutarou n'a jamais vu l'état dans lequel est la maison. Lui avoua un soir Kuroo.

\- Mais alors comment ?

\- Il le sait bien sûr. Mais il ne l'a pas vu. Je préférais qu'il ne la voie pas. Il y tenait tellement... on y avait pleins de souvenirs alors...

Ses yeux se firent plus peinés. Et Oikawa s'en sentit encore plus mal. Les gens étaient horribles de les avoir fait autant souffrir. À nouveau, il se sentit révulsé par tout ça.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais... Mais je crois qu'il doit la voir. Je sais que je ne devrais pas te le demander mais pourrais-tu l'y emmener ?

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. À vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas apte à le faire mais pour une obscure raison, il accepta.

* * *

\- On est arrivés.

Il vit aussitôt le visage de Bokuto se décomposer. Si jusqu'à maintenant il avait essayé de garder la face en affichant un sourire, à la vue de la maison, le sourire s'effondra bien vite. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

En plus de la façade noircie, de nombreuses insultes y figuraient aussi, encore bien visibles. Il baissa la tête, c'était encore plus affreux à voir de près. Et encore, ce n'était pas sa résidence, ça ne l'atteignait pas directement contrairement à son coéquipier.

Il semblait au plus mal, presque à bout de nerfs, en sanglots. Oikawa eut pour réflexe de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui tapoter le dos. Ils avaient tout ça, toute cette pression, à supporter seuls... Il se sentait presque lui-même honteux de ne pas rejoindre leur cause...

Parce que lui aussi aimait un homme, bien que ce n'était peut-être pas réciproque mais il était dans le ''même sac'' que ses deux amis. Si seulement les autres n'étaient pas aussi cruels...

\- Bokuto comment vous sentez-vous par rapport à ce vandalisme ?

\- Avez-vous une idée des auteurs ?

\- Savez-vous les raisons ?

Et les journalistes étaient déjà sur le coup. Ils ne pouvaient pas le laisser tranquille, ça non ! C'était sûrement une trop belle occasion. Ils savaient bien eux-mêmes les causes et faisaient comme si de rien n'était. Ça dégoûtait encore plus Oikawa qui voulait protéger son ami.

Il se retourna vers eux, furieux, et leur lança un regard glacial.

\- Vous n'avez pas honte ! Laissez-le avec vos histoires ! Pourquoi ça devrait toujours déranger les autres de savoir qui il aime ?!

Sur ce, il entraîna Bokuto à sa suite, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Il avait défendu leur cause mais il sentait que ce n'était pas encore assez. Peut-être que ce ne serait jamais assez tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé Iwaizumi.

* * *

Kuroo les attendait sur le perron de la maison avec un air grave. Sûrement que toute la scène avait déjà était diffusée... Aussitôt, il se dirigea vers Bokuto, qui n'avait pas décroché un seul mot depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le devant de la maison, et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Ça va aller... On va s'en sortir. Je te le promets.

Oikawa observa le tableau de loin. Cela lui semblait bien familier. Il partit s'asseoir dans le salon, perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'entendit pas Kuroo revenir et s'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Merci.

-... Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

\- Tu nous as défendu. C'est pour ça que je préférais que tu y ailles, tes mots auront plus de poids que les miens...

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

Il pensa alors que son coéquipier en avait fini, qu'il était juste revenu au salon lui dire cela alors il se dirigea vers la télécommande pour allumer la télé mais ce n'était pas tout. En sentant son regard insistant, il laissa tomber son objectif et lui rendit son regard.

\- Je pense que tu devrais aller le retrouver.

-... De qui tu parles ?

\- On n'est pas aveugles. On sait bien qu'il te manque. On voulait juste te donner quelque chose car tu as fait beaucoup pour nous.

Il déposa une feuille sur la table basse avant de s'en aller aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Oikawa attendit un instant avant que la curiosité ne l'emporte et qu'il aille regarder sur le papier. Notée d'une écriture soignée, une adresse y figurait.

Il eut un petit rire amer avant de glisser ledit dans sa poche.

* * *

À vrai dire, il avait eu envie d'y aller. Pleins de fois. Mais s'était résigné, encore. Puis, venir pour lui dire quoi ? Lui expliquer comment ? Il ne s'y voyait pas du tout. Ce soir-là, il remarqua qu'il avait un message sur le répondeur.

Il écouta tout. Le fait qu'il avait fait son coming-out et qu'il aurait dû être présent pour lui, toutes les choses qu'il lui disait. Au fur et à mesure, il s'écroulait.

« _Je t'aime, Tooru Oikawa._

 _Comme ça, simplement. Et maintenant je peux te dire merci pour tout, pour toutes ces années passées ensemble qui auront été parmi les meilleures de ma vie. Au revoir._ »

Il s'effondra. Littéralement. Il pleurait à n'en plus pouvoir en murmurant des ''désolés'' sans queue ni tête. Il avait mal. Tellement mal. Son cœur lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Et il ne pouvait pas empêcher les larmes de couler.

C'était sa faute. Il aurait dû l'appeler avant, le revoir avant et pourtant... il avait été trop lâche. Tant de temps gâché, tant de temps qu'ils auraient pu passer ensemble. Et maintenant il lui disait au revoir...

\- Tu aurais dû y aller.

Ce fut ce que lui murmura Bokuto, à son tour là pour l'aider à surmonter ses sanglots.

Il ne pouvait que lui donner raison.

* * *

5 mois s'étaient encore écoulés sans qu'il ne puisse venir. Il y avait pensé et avait essayé de revenir le plus vite possible mais, à chaque fois, un imprévu l'en empêchait. Même si Kuroo et Bokuto le poussaient à s'affranchir de ses obligations, il ne voulait pas les laisser tomber.

Il supporta la douleur et l'attente pendant les mois. Et, enfin, il put partir.

La ville avait bien changé. Il savait que son départ de celle-ci datait quand même mais il n'imaginait pas avoir autant de mal à s'y repérer. Difficilement, il parvint dans le quartier de son enfance. Il n'était pas arrivé mais bon !

Il passa devant le vieux parc de leur enfance. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir changé lui au moins ! Mais ce qui le surprit le plus fut une silhouette au loin, assise sur une balançoire. Si familière qu'il aurait cru à un mirage.

Pourtant, il se rua à ses côtés.

\- Iwa-chan.

Il le murmura doucement. Lui-même n'arrivait pas à le croire. Tant de temps et enfin il le revoyait, le retrouvait, dans ce même parc où il s'était rencontré au tout début.

\- Je suis de retour.

Iwaizumi le fixa de la balançoire. Il était si proche de lui. Il pouvait presque lui caresser la joue mais l'autre secoua la tête avant de se relever.

\- Non. Non tu ne peux pas.

\- J'avais tellem-

\- Tu ne peux pas ! ...tu ne peux pas revenir après être parti si longtemps.

Il se tut brutalement. Il se faisait rejeter. Et c'était tellement compréhensible que cela lui faisait mal, très mal. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se blâmer lui-même, et seulement lui-même, il était le seul fautif après tout.

\- Je...je t'ai attendu. J'ai attendu...que tu me répondes. Que tu reviennes...Pendant trop d'années. Tu n'as jamais rien dit, jamais donné aucune nouvelle et je restais là, avec la seule certitude que tu étais vivant mais sans pouvoir en savoir plus que tes putains de fan ! Oikawa... Tooru, je t'ai déjà dit au revoir.

Il se retourna sans même un dernier regard envers Oikawa qui, entre-temps, s'était effondré à l'entente de ses paroles. C'était dur, net, brut. C'était ce de quoi on l'avait prévenu, ni plus ni moins. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résigner.

\- Je ne pouvais pas revenir ! Je voulais ! Mais tu étais tellement... On aurait été... J-je...

Son cri s'était au fur et à mesure affaibli par les sanglots. Il n'arrivait pas à avoir des idées claires et précises, à lui expliquer. Il devait. Il ne savait pas si son ami l'écoutait mais au fond, il devait quand même.

\- Je sais que c'est de ma faute ! Je sais et... Et je nous ai gâchés tellement de temps... à avoir peur de revenir. Je... Merde. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Comment je pourrais t'expliquer clairement ? J'ai passé des années à broyer du noir parce que tu n'étais pas là et j'étais trop effrayé par le fait de t'appeler alors que je ne t'avais jamais répondu et... c'est idiot. J'étais parti et je t'aimais tellement... J'avais peur de gâcher notre amitié, peur de l'avis des gens... Je ne voulais pas t'impliquer dans ''la vie privée d'Oikawa Tooru'', je sais comment sont les avis et je voulais que tu restes en dehors de tout ça.

\- Qui t'as dit que je voulais être en dehors de tout ça ? Qui t'as dit que je ne broyais pas aussi du noir parce que tu me manquais ? Que je t'aimais ? Putain ! Qui t'as dit que je n'étais pas prêt à tout affronter si c'était avec toi ?! C'est ça qui me tue le plus. Pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé ?

\- Oui je suis un lâche, rit-il pitoyablement, les larmes toujours coulantes sur son visage. Et je mérite ce qui m'arrive. Désolé d'être réapparu devant toi, je m'en vais maintenant.

Ce fut à son tour de tourner les talons. Il savait bien qu'il allait craquer s'il restait ici. Craquer et fondre en sanglots. On ne récolte que ce que l'on sème, comme le dit si bien le proverbe.

Un bras le rattrapa.

Iwaizumi apparut dans son champ de vision, les yeux aussi rouges que lui. Il l'embrassa. Un baiser long, langoureux, au goût salé des larmes.

\- Ne pars pas encore.

C'était officiel, Oikawa pleurait à chaudes larmes dans l'étreinte réconfortante d'Iwaizumi. Cela lui faisait tellement de bien, il se sentait en sécurité, éloigné de ses peurs, pour une fois apaisé.

\- Je ne m'en irais plus sans toi et je suis tellement désolé. Je t'aime.

\- T'as intérêt ! Mais... tu m'as manqué. Je t'aime aussi.

* * *

Dès lors, Iwaizumi déménagea chez Oikawa (et Bokuto et Kuroo, accessoirement,) où ils écoulèrent des jours paisibles. Mais vivre cachés n'était pas leur souhait. C'était épuisant même si cela ne les empêchait pas d'être heureux.

* * *

\- Certaines rumeurs circulent à votre sujet Oikawa. Sont-elles vraies ?

La journaliste lui posait enfin la question. Il était venu faire cette interview uniquement pour ça, rien d'autre, alors les questions pendant plus de deux heures sans intérêt quelconque, il en avait sa claque ! Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui totalement. Il y a peu, j'ai retrouvé mon ami d'enfance duquel j'étais épris. Et il habite à présent chez moi avec mes deux coéquipiers Bokuto et Koutarou. Mon petit-ami, du nom d'Iwaizumi Hajime, est bien entendu un garçon à part entière. Je suis gay. Grand bien ou mal que cela vous fasse, on ne veut plus se cacher. Venez régler vos comptes avec nous si vous voulez, si ceci est une maison, on peut toujours en changer, comme on peut changer de pays aussi. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, cela ne changera rien au fait que l'on s'aime. Et que cela n'a jamais été un crime. Ce n'est pas nous qui sommes en tort mais vous à partir du moment où vous reniez quelqu'un à cause de cela. Pensez-en ce que vous voulez, ignorez-le si vous voulez, mais dîtes-vous que tout dépend de vous et vous-seul.

Puis il quitta le plateau, laissant tout le monde bouche-bée. Lui était satisfait. Il n'avait pas révisé un texte ou autre, il avait tapé l'impro tout le long. Et il en était fier. Fier de défendre qui il était et ce qu'il était.

* * *

\- Tu ne crois pas que tu en as fait un peu trop ?

\- Naaaaaan pas du tout !

Oikawa ponctua sa phrase d'un petit sourire narquois dont il avait l'habitude et alla embrasser les lèvres de son fiancé.

\- On va avoir les médias sur le dos Tooru...

\- C'était toi qui ne voulait plus te cacher je te signale !

Le rire d'Iwaizumi résonna dans ses oreilles alors qu'il se roulait dans le lit pour se blottir contre son torse.

\- C'est vrai. Mais...J'attendais quelque chose de moins...percutant. Cela sonne presque comme une déclaration de guerre.

\- Cela va sûrement sonner comme une déclaration de guerre pour les plus intolérants. M'bon c'est un risque à prendre, un combat à engager, si on veut vivre librement.

Il fixa, pensif, leurs deux anneaux dorés qui brillaient sous la lumière éclatante du soleil. Hajime lui caressa légèrement les cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- C'était bien tenté mais la plupart n'ouvriront pas les yeux et resteront contre.

\- C'est dommage. Le monde reste tellement à changer...

Soudainement, et pris d'un élan, Oikawa se redressa. Un sourire vient illuminer ses lèvres et il se retourna vers Iwaizumi qui le fixait alors d'un air...interrogatif.

\- Pour notre mariage, on ira en France ? Paris est une belle ville et on y mange bien !... Quoique un peu chère.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu t'inquiètes du prix alors que tu es joueur pro de volley ?

\- En plus Bo' et Kuroo vont se marier aussi ! Il faudra que notre mariage soit meilleur...

\- Pfft.

Un nouvel éclat de rire fusa et cette fois le joueur le suivit. Il se sentait bien là, libéré de tout et de tout le monde. Juste avec Iwaizumi.

Juste tous le deux.

Contre le reste du monde.

* * *

Mot de l'auteure:

Eh bien moi revoilà enfin! Et ma happy-end aussi! * - *

(Je me suis rendue compte que le premier post était bourré de fautes à cause de Google Trad' qui s'est activé automatiquement ! L'horreur ! )X )

Au départ, je voulais juste bien le faire alors j'ai réfléchi, réfléchi et beaucoup réfléchi. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit bâclé ou trop cliché mais je voulais que ça se finisse bien... J'étais partagée entre plusieurs idées et sur le coup, je me suis dit que, vu que Iwaizumi exposait des bouts de sa vie au fur et à mesure, je ferais à peu près la même chose avec Oikawa en racontant son quotidien, ses sentiments, mais aussi ceux de ses amis qui, eux, doivent lutter contre l'homophobie trop présente envers eux.

Et ça a donné ça.

J'espère... avoir réussi à retransmettre ce que je voulais. Sincèrement. Que ce soit des personnages de fiction ou non, l'homophobie est un sujet réel, bel et bien présent dans le monde tel que nous le connaissons et nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Ce n'est peut-être pas trop l'endroit pour en parler mais je voulais quand même ouvrir une petite parenthèse dessus étant donné que nous sommes quand même en plein dans le sujet avec cette fic. Il faut soutenir les gens qui, envers et contre tout, osent aimer alors que certains préfèrent juger ou se cacher.

Merci d'avoir lu cette petite fic, et surtout cette deuxième partie! ^^

J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, pour voir si je ne suis pas trompée en écrivant cette partie. J'y répondrais avec joie bien sûr ! ;)

Kiss,

Black-Strange-Stars! ^ - ^


End file.
